


Loss x Gain

by BurningBroadripple



Series: Each Passing Year [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, I'm Sorry, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBroadripple/pseuds/BurningBroadripple
Summary: Kurapika returns home after months away on a lead to find an unexpected gift.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> So this begins with Kurapika in part 1, the day before his birthday. Takes place one month after Leorio's. 
> 
> Part 2 is a required flashback to fill things in. 
> 
> Part 3 is the resolution to his birthday.

 

** Kurapika - April 3rd: **

A deep sigh filled the small private cabin of the boxcar, long tousled blonde hair pressed against the icy window. The storm outside was unrelenting, a flurry of white that obstructed the view of anything beyond it. The slender young man pushed himself back upright and straightened out his suit pants. His jacket lay discarded beside him, his tie hung loosely around his neck, the top buttons undone on his starched shirt. He disliked the garments immensely and longed to be back in his training suit, the familiar tabard of his clan fastened around him securely. If he hadn't needed the suit to fulfill his role in the mafia, he'd still gladly wear the traditional Kurta clothes. In those at least, he could move freely, conceal his weapons, and honor his fallen clan. Suits, he had decided long ago, we're useless for most _activities_ he found himself engaged in.

The wind outside slammed against the train car side, the heavy gust threatening to shove the train off its tracks. Kurapika reached out to steady himself and brace against the impending turbulence. For the next few moments he was tossed about the cabin like a rag doll, the train lurching back and forth, but always self-righting just before tipping too far. Eventually the tracks dipped from the side of the mountain and quickly ascended into the valley where it was protected from the worst of the winds. He muttered a thanks to the Gods of his youth when the ordeal was finally over and seated himself back into his makeshift bed. He lifted his arm to check the time.

_'Eight fifty-three. Nine more hours on this damn death trap...'_

Had it been an option to travel on foot, or even by car, he'd have gladly chosen it, but the village he was returning from was very remote and fiercely guarded by the corporation that controlled it. The region had many exports, but the most valuable by far was the raw ore the locals gave their lives to mine. It was the same sad story - the fat cat company had moved into the remote village with the promise of wealth and prosperity. The locals had gladly signed their lives away, only to find themselves slaves to a company that pocketed the profits and left them worse off than when they had arrived. And now as such, the only way in and out of any urgency was the 16-hour train ride back to civilization. Kurapika sighed, the trip had not yielded the results had hoped for - very few did - but it had not been a complete waste either.

Living among the locals had been difficult but he disguised his empathy well. It wasn't that Kurapika didn't feel for the natives, he certainly did, but his purpose there wasn't to rock the status quo, it was to find the man rumored to harbor a set of the eyes - the head of sales and marketing. This was his sole goal, and he couldn't allow himself to be swayed from it. He had spent the last four months masquerading as a sales agent, working his way up the ranks and into the good old boys' club. He had finally gotten his chance the night before, when he found himself having drinks with a few of the department heads, the collector among them. Much to his surprise, the conversation naturally drifted to the man's collection. Kurapika quickly realized why the rumors had been so prolific - the man was the type to boast, and to anyone who would listen at that.

"So I usually only collect gems, 'cause that's where the value is, ya know? Not that paper crap governments put their faces on and say has value. Fuck that. I collect rare gems 'cause they have the same value no matter where you are in this damn world. 'Cause the value is intrinsic, right? Like that shit is valuable because it is rare and you can hold it and feel it and see it and that, that right there is wealth." the man lurched forward on his stool, catching himself just inches from the bar. "But then, then this trader comes to town and tells me he has something rarer and more valuable than any of my gems, a deeper hue than any ruby, more sparkling than any garnet. And then he showed me the scarlet eyes and I knew I had to have 'em. So I did." He nodded to Kurapika and lifted his glass as if to punctuate his victory, downing the last of the whiskey in his glass.

Kurapika moved to inquire more, but the man barreled on, clearly used to doing the talking. "'Course, I knew something that special would need to get kept better, so I had 'em sent back to my estate with this gorgeous sapphire I picked up from him too. My old lady has em all set up at home so I can appreciate em properly when I'm back."

The blonde's face dropped for a fraction of a second before he caught himself and forced a response from his now bone dry throat.

"Smart move, no point keeping something that special in a dump like this," he mumbled and took another drink of his beer, doing his best to cover the sinking in the pit of his stomach.

_'T_ _hey aren't here...'_

When he first set out, this would have been a devastating blow that sent him into a spiral. But now, years later, he had grown desensitized to the disappointment. At least this time he knew who had the eyes, he just had to change tactics and find out where they were. The rest of the night was a blur, with Kurapika making mental notes of any useful information that would lead him back to the man's home and his next target. Once he'd gotten the specific region and decided the man was too inebriated to be of any further use, he made an excuse to leave and quietly slipped back to his quarters to pack. A few hours later, he was boarding the next train out under a new name and a different disguise.

The train lurched again and shook him from his thoughts. It was certainly miserable, but if he was honest, it wasn't the worst accommodations he'd allowed himself to concede to during his search for his brethren's' eyes. Sacrifices had been made for the sake of his mission, it was just the way things were. He usually did his best not to dwell on his choices, the times he'd allowed his conscious to be set aside, his morality compromised. But there were times, quiet and private, where he allowed himself to reflect on the path he'd chosen, the decisions he'd made. As he settled back down and prepared for the remainder of the trip, he felt one such moment come on, and let it.

This trip hadn't been a failure, simply a set-back, and he had not majorly swayed from his morals. All in all, it should be counted a success. After all, he knew what it meant to fail, he had done so many times. Over the years he had failed countless missions to retrieve the eyes: plans fell through, information he'd relied on had been false. Still, he had the conviction to move forward, although he had certainly transgressed in ways that made his stomach turn. He knew failure and he had learned to embrace it, to let it wash over him and propel him forward. But in the back of his mind, there was always the one incident, the one failure so complete and utterly devastating that he'd considered ending his quest for good, that haunted him. He had thought he was invincible, he had calculated perfectly, he was prepared to **die** for his cause - what he was not prepared for, was to let someone he loved die for it.

"Leorio..." the name escaped from his lips before he could catch it. He would never allow himself to see him again after what had happened; at least not until he finished his quest for revenge. He felt his thoughts drifting back to the previous year, allowing himself to feel the pain, just this once in his dark empty train cabin.

 


	2. Menorca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika recalls the events of the previous summer - the last time he saw Leorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a flashback, dates are denoted as the number of months prior to the events of part 1. :)

**May, 11 Months Prior** :

"Menorca, do you still have relatives there?" Kurapika questioned through his cell phone.

"You know **_normal_** people start a conversation with someone they haven't spoken to in months with something like 'Hello! It's so lovely to hear from you!' or 'Hi, it's been far too long!' or even 'Hello, sorry for being a shit friend and ignoring you, my bad.' So why don't you try that again huh?" Leorio was seething through the phone, clearly furious at the tone the Kurta had used to start the long overdue phone call.

"Leorio, when have either of us ever been normal? The first time we met we nearly fought to the death. So please, get over yourself and answer my question before I regret choosing to contact you and hang up." Kurapika's voice was level and calm, he had expected Leorio to react badly and mentally prepared for it.

"Well shit Pika, would it kill you to say hello first? You're as insufferable as ever. But hey, at least you're alive I guess..." his voice had sounded quiet and sad, and he let out a small chuckle that was more a sob than a laugh before falling silent. The blonde started to rethink his decision and was about to call the whole thing off when whatever thought Leorio was having passed and he finally answered the initial question. "Yeah, a few cousins, they all still live there. Haven't talked to them in years but I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from me. Why do you ask?"

It was Kurapika's turn to be silent and thoughtful. ' _Was this really the best choice?'_ He had promised himself never to involve the others again after Gon and Killua had been used as leverage in Yorknew. But he had worked this lead for months and he knew this was the best option, the safest for everyone involved. He didn't need much from Leorio, just for him to act as a guide in his hometown. After all, it wasn't the type of place that got a lot of visitors, and the small pale blonde boy would stick out like a sore thumb among the dark haired, sun kissed giants that hailed from the region.

"I have a lead and it just so happens that he lives in your home town. From what I hear, he all but own's the place. I was hoping that you'd have some family there we could stay with, assuming you agree to come with me and act as my host. I need local eyes and ears to help me gather information and I hear your culture doesn't take well to strangers." He did his best to keep his tone light despite his growing sense of unease. He didn't want to ask this of Leorio, he **_had_** to. If Leorio turned him away, he'd have to take more drastic and risky measures.

The moments passed agonizingly slow until finally, the dark-haired man exhaled sharply to signify he'd reached a decision.

"I'm done with my med school program in June. My residency starts in September. I'll call my cousins and set us up to arrive the beginning of July. Will that be enough time for you?" His voice was light, with a hint of something that sounded like excitement.

"Plenty. I'll start the necessary preparations." Kurapika felt his unease subside. Leorio was going to travel with him and act as his guide. If everything went to plan, they'd leave with the eyes well before the fall.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in July then?" the taller man's voice was wistful, a jumble of emotions he had yet to name.

"Yes, July. And Leorio?" Kurapika took a moment to calm his voice, fearful his eagerness would be misconstrued as anxiety, "thank you."

* * *

**July, 9 Months Prior:**

Every person place and thing in the village was teeming with light, glowing as the sun radiated off the warm tones that blanketed the region. Even the dirt streets seemed to reflect the rays like glitter. The smaller man looked to his companion. He had always acknowledged his general physique was strong and well defined, that he had a characteristically handsome jawline, that by all traditional standards he was an attractive male. But seeing him here in this place, feeding off the energy of the crowds and the streets and the shops, being 100% in his element: it was as if it was the first time Kurapika really _saw_ Leorio, and he left him in awe.

Leorio pulled his attention away from the familiar sights and scents to look down at Kurapika, hoping to see his joy and excitement mirrored back at him. Instead the Kurta's mouth hung open slightly ajar, wide eyes staring intently at Leorio's face. "Do I have something on my face? You're looking at me like you just saw Chrollo…"

The blond let a small smile form on his lips. "It's nothing really, you just seem more yourself here than I've ever seen anywhere else. It's nice." Kurapika was not one to skirt around the truth, but he also felt no need to stroke the taller man's ego any more than absolutely necessary.

Leorio was beaming. "I know right! It feels good to be back in the old neighborhood now that I'm something. I've got a slick suit; I'm almost a doctor. It's like I've finally made enough of myself to come home, and now everyone will know that "poor little Leo" made it big."

"He certainly looks the part, but we all know he's the same geeky little rat that used to steel cakes from Mrs. Romano." The husky voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Suddenly a pair of strong men had Leorio pinned to the ground, rolling in the dirt street. Kurapika summoned his chains, seconds from striking when he realized that Leorio wasn't fighting back. Despite his lack of technical training, Leorio knew how to handle himself in a scuffle and Kurapika knew he wouldn't be allowing this if he were in any real danger. Just to be sure, he waited just long enough to see that he was not screaming, but _laughing._ Allowing his chain to disperse, Kurapika stood back form the dog pile and waited for the three men to get up off the ground.

After a few more minutes of heckling and half-hearted jabs, the men stood up and dusted themselves off. It was only once they were all standing together that the blonde saw the obvious resemblance; tall and thin but toned, strong jaws, dark spiky hair, a bit more muscle on them than the doctor. These two men were obviously Leorio's cousins, the two who they had come to stay with.

"Oi, Kurapika! These are my cousins, Donato and Matteo." Leorio stood between the two, one arm around each as he introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, thank you so much for the hospitality." Kurapika stretched out his arm in a gesture of greeting. The two men looked at one another before looking back at the smaller man. Donato, the larger of the two, reached for the Kurta's outstretched hand. However, instead of shaking it as Kurapika expected, he clasped the small hand in his own much larger one and pulled the blonde in for a bear hug. Matteo joined in as well until every inch of personal boundary Kurapika believed in was crushed by the two men.

"My favorite cousin calls me out of the blue and says he's coming to visit and he's bringing his best friend, and you think I'm not gonna say okay? I was ecstatic! This guy, this guy right here, he was always my favorite cousin. He may not have been as loud and playful as the rest of us, but he was smart, and he took care of us. And now he's out there taking care of other people and making us proud. The least I could do was let you two slum it up with us for the month." The gleam in his eye was unmistakable; Donato clearly looked up to Leorio. Kurapika felt a twinge of guilt in involving them in his scheme; more unavoidable casualties in his goal to regain the eyes. He only hoped that they would be left out of things for the most part.

"Well, we are very glad to be here." The smaller man smiled at the trio. Matteo gestured for the group to enter the door the two had jumped out of. "Mi casa es su casa." He spoke while holding the door for the group.

The home was small but full of warmth. The two would be sharing Matteo's room, while Matteo bunked with Donato. Kurapika felt the guilt return; they were being so hospitable, and he was putting them in danger.

_'Not much danger though. As long as they don't do anything that would make them look guilty, they'll probably walk away without anyone suspecting their involvement...'_

After dropping their things off on their beds, the two joined the brothers in the living room. Kurapika decided now was as good as any time to get down to business. The biggest problem of involving the brothers in his plan was that he didn't want to let them know they were involved. It made things more difficult, but it gave them the ability to say they had no idea what was going on if things went badly and they were questioned. Better to be a pawn and live than die as a knight, he decided.

"So, Leorio tells me you decided to stay in town and work at the Moretti Factory. I take it you have a love of exotic luxury cars?" the blonde did his best to keep the tone light and conversational as he sat beside the others. The Moretti Factory employed most of the local villagers. Every detail had to be done by hand, and that required a large workforce of skilled craftsmen. It also resulted in a very high price tag and a very wealthy CEO, Mr. Moretti himself. In addition to his love for high end vehicles, Moretti also had a taste for all luxury items; jewelry, clothing, rare animals, and even rarer oddities. This was how he had come to be the proud owner of a set of Kurta eyes. Luckily for Kurapika, he had two men on the inside that could help get him closer to Moretti. Now, he just had to ask the right questions without putting them in too much danger.

Matteo answered first as he handed the blonde a drink, "Yeah, it's good pay and everyone there really values their work. There's a lot of pride for the different crafts that go into each car." Kurapika smiled, hopefully stroking their egos would lead to useful information. "They certainly are pieces of art. So what part of the cars do you two specialize in?"

This time Donato began, "Well I'm in upholstery, so I cut the fabric and sew the covers and make sure all the seats look perfect before they get installed. That is hand stitched leather seating, you won't find anything like it in any other brand." Matteo chimed in as well, "And I'm in mechanics, so I usually work on the team that places the motors in the chassis. We hook them up to all the other parts and test that things are working. It's not as much of a craft as what Donato does, but it's important. I mean, you can't drive a Moretti with a bum motor, right?"

"Certainly not. They should perform as beautifully as they look. That's the real key to a luxury car; performance AND style." Kurapika nodded to each man to acknowledge their contributions to the craft. It seems his research into the business was paying off. The very strong alcoholic beverages they were consuming didn't hurt either. The brothers were clearly thrilled to be recognized, large smiles plastered across their faces. "This guy! This guy gets it. You are welcome here any time man, any time." Matteo placed a strong hand on the Kurta's slender shoulder in welcoming.

Kurapika felt it was time to cut to the chase. "It sounds like Moretti wouldn't be where he is without all of you and the skilled work you do. It's too bad he doesn't come around more to appreciate it in person."

"Nah, he's too busy with his fancy exclusive parties."

"He throws fancy parties?" Leorio asked, finally chiming in. It seemed the talk of luxury cars didn't interest him, but parties, well that had him very intrigued. Kurapika was also interested, although likely for different reasons.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe the rumors that fly around the shop. Some people say he travels the world to find the most beautiful women and then brings them to live in his mansion." Matteo explained.

"Yeah, and I heard he buys them all these expensive gowns and rare pieces of jewelry to show them off. And all they have to do is go to his parties and look sexy and they get everything they could ever want." Donato added. "Well, and they probably have to sleep with him. But hell, to live a life of luxury with everything provided for you in exchange for sex? That seems like an okay deal to me!" The brothers high fived at this. The blonde did his best to act amused and join in on the debauchery.

"So who else goes to these parties besides the beautiful ladies? He must have other guests if he goes to all the trouble to show these young women off." The blonde saw an opening, and he wasn't about to lose it.

"Oh yeah, dignitaries, rich business tycoons, high end merchants. Basically, people he's trying to sell cars to or buy things from. It's really just a show of wealth for other wealthy bastards." Matteo took another swig of his drink, likely to wash the taste of frustration from his mouth. Talking about Moretti's wealth clearly upset him.

"Those bastards!" Leorio was irate; how could Moretti throw his wealth around like that when the villagers who made his cars still lived in crumbling dirt floored homes?

The conversation naturally shifted onto other topics and soon it became a recalling of every hilarious incident the three men had found themselves in as boys. While they were busy reminiscing, the Kurta slipped into the other room to set his plan in motion.

"Melody, I need you to set up a transaction for me. We'll need to pull out all of the stops on this one; a new identity with proper documentation, a disguise, a solid background story, and real connections to the underground jewelry trade. Give Mr. Nobato a call, ask him about his inventory. I'll send you the details soon."

Kurapika would be sure to attend the next party and have a private meeting with Moretti.

* * *

**August, 8 months prior:**

To describe the estate as extravagant would be far too modest. The tree lined entry road led past pergolas and fountains. There was one large outdoor pool built in the style of a Greek bath house, and an indoor pool covered in small hand placed tiles that resembled fish and sea creatures. There were gardens and statues and villas too vast to count, with stunning views of the ocean in one direction and the lush mountains in the other. Everything in site was part of the property. There was even a small zoo where Moretti kept his rare animals on display for the guests. No cost had been spared to create the ultimate play place for the rich and famous to escape to. Moretti himself usually made an appearance to great the guests at the beginning of the evening, but he was rarely seen afterwards. If rumors were to be true, this was when he would slip away and make deals with the clients who had visited under the guise of being party goers. This allowed him to keep his deals discrete. It was Kurapika's hope that he would be able to make one such deal himself tonight.

As it was explained to him, Moretti would invite thousands of guests to these parties, but only a handful would be invited on the basis of a trade, and even then just a few would be given one on one time directly with Moretti. The less important sales could be handled by his buyers. Moretti would only find time to meet with the holder of the most exquisite and rare items directly. Kurapika had done his best to gather intel on Moretti's history to determine what would constitute an item of sufficient value. If his sources were right, the tiara he held in his locked satchel was exactly what Moretti had been searching for as a gift to his newest addition. Worst case it would get him into the mansion and the eyes could be taken by force; if he was lucky, it would result in a direct trade for the eyes and he cod leave with no conflict.

The two men were ascending the main house steps when the blonde stopped short of the entrance. "Alright, you know the plan. You are my bodyguard, and I am the owner's representative. They will likely not allow you to accompany me if we meet Moretti directly. You should put up a fight, but eventually give in. Once you do, slip back into the party and then head for the car. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. If the transaction goes smoothly, they'll just assume you're waiting for me somewhere in the party. If it goes bad, they won't be able to find you and involve you too. Understood?"

Leorio was clearly irritated; they had gone over this at the house, and on the drive over, and before leaving the car. He didn't appreciate being ordered around. "Oi I get it! Can we please just go in now?"

The Kurta sighed. He didn't usually put this much emphasis on safety, but Leorio was important to him and he knew how stubborn he could be. "Alright, let's go."

The two mingled and socialized with the other guests while waiting for Moretti to give his welcome address. They made the acquaintance of a middle aged couple from Kakin, a baron and baroness. They were from old money and had hardly worked a day in their lives. It pained Leorio to listen to their vapid banter. Were they in any other situation, the brunette would have gladly ok taught them a lesson about the reality most people faced. Unfortunately, the mission was more important than these two idiots, so he continued to grin and bear it.

Moretti finally entered an hour after the guests arrived. His speech was short and simple; a welcome to his guests and an invitation for everyone to take full advantage of the estate. With that he left, escorted by the young woman Kurapika had brought the tiara for. This was a good sign – she was still the newest addition and therefore the current favorite. Focusing on her was the right choice.

No sooner than he had left the podium, a man in a dark black suit approached the group.

"Mr. Jensen, Mr. Moretti would like to invite you to a meeting in his private office."

"Ah, very well." The Kurta turned back to the couple that had unknowingly acted as their cover. "Excuse us, Maksim and I have some business to attend to with our gracious host." With a small bow, he turned back to the guard.

The guard held his ground. "I'm sorry sir, the invitation is for you alone."

"I am Mr. Jensen's personal body guard. Surely you wouldn't expect him to walk into a meeting carrying such a valuable piece without allowing his protection to join him."

"You insult us. Mr. Moretti would never allow any violence to occur to a guest. You can accompany him as far as the doors to Mr. Moretti's office but you will not be allowed inside."

Leorio was prepared to put up a fight to ensure he stayed with Kurapika. If he had it his way, he wouldn't allow them to be separated, despite the blonde's insistence it was necessary. "Now just you wait a second- "

"Enough Maksim, you will wait outside the door. We shall show good faith to our host." Kurapika gave him a curt nod signifying that there would be no discussing the matter further.

The guard turned and led the two men out of the main hall and down a corridor. The first corridor stretched into a second, and then a third and fourth. Leorio had already lost all sense of direction – he just hoped he wouldn't have to find his way out alone if things went poorly. The trio eventually reached a large wooden door. The guard stopped outside the entrance, halting the other two from getting too close. "Alright, this is it. Mr. Jensen, you can enter. I'll be just outside with your body guard." The smaller man nodded and then turned to enter the door.

The room was dark and intimidating. Zebra wood adorned the walls and the smell of tobacco and cologne filled the space. Not to be outdone by his surroundings, Moretti himself was the picture of opulence. From the fine gold embellished red velvet coat he wore down to his one of a kind crocodile shoes, it was clear he only purchased the most expensive and unique pieces.

"Ah Mr. Jensen, welcome to my humble abode. I do hope you could enjoy the party for a while before I sent Rickon to get summon you. I always try to let my guests enjoy the festivities before we get down to business. Please, do have a seat." Moretti gestured to the chair before him, a Cheshire cat grin adorning his face.

"Thank you Mr. Moretti, your home is exquisite." As the blonde moved to sit, he made a point to acknowledge the force in the room. In each corner behind Moretti stood a black suit clad guard, similar in stature to the first. His aura stirred and began to flow from his body as he pushed it away to use his En. He sensed another two behind him, and a fifth just beyond what must have been a concealed door in the wall. Satisfied he would have no problem dealing with the men in the room were things to go badly, he drew his aura back around him and relaxed into the chair. He hit a command on his watch to send Leorio a pre-written message instructing him to find a way back to the main hall - there was no need for him to be so close given the current show of force and the blonde wanted him as far from danger as possible.

The small black case he carried was placed onto the table before him. He turned the dials to the appropriate combination and the lock popped open with a soft click. "I've only brought one item to show you Mr. Moretti. For other clients, I usually prepare a few options. For you however, there was no need. I know you only buy the best, so I have only brought you the best." Kurapika turned the case to face the man before him, then pulled the lid open to display the tiara inside. The frame was made the of most delicate hand worked gold filigree encrusted with rare Poudretteite gemstones. It was one of a kind, irreplaceable, and absurdly expensive – the perfect gift for Moretti's favorite new girlfriend. "Please feel free to inspect it, but I ensure you, it is to your standards."

_'Good luck realizing it's a perfect nen copy…'_

Moretti gently lifted the headpiece from its case, slowly turning it over in his hands. "There is no question that it is a superb piece, Mr. Jensen. Unfortunately, there is the matter of the price. I was informed that your seller does not desire a traditional means of payment, but rather a trade. While this is not that unusual of a request, the specific piece they have requested is one I am rather attached to." He placed the tiara back in its box and folded his hands on the desk between them. "Moreover, it is an illogical trade. The value of the tiara is easily 30 billion Jenny at auction. While the scarlet eyes are very rare, they are certainly not one of a kind. It only took me a few years to come across a pair myself, and even then I paid no more than 4 billion Jenny. I refuse to believe that your seller would be willing to trade a priceless tiara for a single pair of eyes without a good reason. That tells me there are two possible explanations: first, your seller has enough money that a 26 billion Jenny loss does not phase them or second, the tiara is a fake." At this point the concealed door opened and the man Kurapika noticed before stepped into the room. Surprisingly, however, he was not alone. A small woman cloaked in a black hooded robe also entered the room behind him. "And while I cannot see any signs it is a counterfeit; my associate certainly will be able to." He gestured to the small woman who stepped towards the opened case. Taking the tiara in her hands, she released her aura and allowed it to flow into the object. The Kurta did his best to remain calm, focusing part of his aura to gyo to track her movements while maintaining the majority as a protective force around his body. After a few tense moments, the woman pulled her aura back and placed the headpiece back in its box. Just before turning to face her boss, the woman had discretely shifted her aura into three letters. The action was quick, almost too much so for the blonde to see it, but it had been unmistakable. By the time Kurapika could make out the word "RUN," the room had gone dark.

* * *

The blonde's eyes flew open as he regained consciousness. He looked around to get his bearings and immediately prepared for a fight. Much to his surprise, he found himself not in the dark room he had last remembered, but back in the small apartment he had been staying in with Leorio and his family. Once he accepted he was no longer in immediate danger, he allowed himself to relax back into his bed and take in his injuries: a busted lip, bruised ribs, shattered left shin. Overall it was nothing that emperor time couldn't heel, but he'd still need time to rest for things to set properly.

_'Heal my injuries first and then get answers from Leorio.'_

As his chain was draped over the last of his wounds, he heard someone enter the house. Before he had time to question their identity, Leorio called out for him.

"Kurapika, it's me. I'm coming in okay?"

The door was pushed lightly ajar, and the taller man poked his head in. "You're awake, and you're healing yourself. That's good." There was an immediate tension between the two men as they both worked out how best to approach the other. Kurapika stared straight at Leorio's face; Leorio looked everywhere but at the younger man, knowing all too well the anger he'd be met with.

Kurapika remained seated on his bed. "Leorio, how did I get here?" The blonde's voice was commanding, leaving no room for small talk. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Well, ya see when you didn't rendezvous at the spot in time I knew something had gone wrong. So I did my best to listen around to all of the guards' conversations, hoping I'd hear something. Finally, this beef head slipped up and told his buddy about how he'd beat the crap out of this tiny guy who tried to screw the boss on a deal. I knew that couldn't be the entire story, but I had to assume it was you. So when he left I tailed him until he brought me close enough that I could sense your aura. Then it was just a matter of using my nen to warp into the right room. Took a few tries to get it right but eventually I found you. Once I was able to pull you out, I tossed your disguise and carried you out on my back. A few guards gave us funny looks, but I was able to sweet talk them into believing that you were my husband who had too much to drink, and they let it go at that." Leorio finally lifted his gaze to meet the blondes, expecting to meet to see red-tinged orbs. Instead, they were a smoky gray, his face expressionless. Leorio sighed, half relieved, half terrified of the blonde's calm demeanor.

"That's the whole story. Now you're here." Leorio pulled a chair over and sat across from the Kurta. "So do I get to know what happened to you in there? You had me pretty worried ya know."

Now it was Kurapika's turn to look away. "I was sloppy. I underestimated Moretti. I assumed no one here knew about nen, but he'd ensured some of his guards were skilled users. He even kept them outside my sphere of En when I first entered. One attempted to warn me, but another nen user must have rendered be unconscious too quickly. It would have been more dangerous to expose my true powers than to take the beating. I had planned to heal myself one I regained consciousness, then return to get the eyes." Leorio's heart sank; he thought he'd saved him, but all he'd done was get in the way. "I thought we had an understanding Leorio. You were to leave once we separated. Why did you stay?"

"I did leave! But when you never came, I-"

"Enough. We had an understanding. You were to leave the mansion and wait with the car a few miles away. If I didn't return by 3am, you had explicit instructions to leave and return here. You have no idea the danger you put yourself in! You could have been captured, tortured, killed even! You know nothing about the rumors of how Moretti handles "bad clients". I made it a point to keep that from you so that you wouldn't worry. If I had known you were going to risk capture..." the blonde sighed, he was furious that his recklessness had once again put someone he cared about in danger. "I wanted to leave you out of all of this so badly, but I was weak and asked for your help. You were never supposed to be in harm's way... " he said quietly, more to himself than to the taller man.

Leorio did his best to be comforting. "Look it wasn't a big deal, I'm a hunter too you know. I can take care of-"

The Kurta balled his hands into fists, as if prepared to strike any moment. Unable to control his rage, his pushed off the bed to stand over the brunette. "Do you not remember how adamantly I tried to keep you all out of this in Yorknew? Do you remember how you convinced me to allow you to help? Do you remember that it nearly cost Killua and Gon their lives!? I swore to myself I would never involve you again, because I'm not capable of putting your safety before the mission Leorio. And once again, I let myself involve you despite knowing full well that you would disobey me and come back if I didn't leave." Whatever softness was in Kurapika's voice before was now replaced with righteous anger.

"No, you listen to me now! You came for me in the tunnel on Zevil island. You saved my life because you refused to leave without me. I will never leave you behind on a mission Kurapika, no matter what you tell me to do. And that is final." Leorio had stood as well, the two men inches apart, each consumed with frustration. It was like their initial meeting all over again.

Eventually it was the small blonde that backed down, defeated. His head dropped and his hands fell back to his sides. He turned away from the brunette and started gathering his things. "I know that. Which is why I can't involve you again."

This was not the response Leorio had expected. He wanted to convince the other man that he couldn't do this alone. "Please Pika, I want to help, I don't care about the danger! Shouldn't it be my choice?"

"No." Kurapika's tone was no longer angry, but calm and full of conviction. "I can die gathering the eyes, I'm prepared for that. I won't allow you to condemn yourself for my cause."

For possibly the first time in his life, Leorio couldn't find the right words. "What if you stayed, and we went back in a few weeks to try again?" He hoped they could form a new plan, a better plan, together.

"No point returning now. They've likely noticed by now that I'm gone, so security will be heightened and the eyes will be moved. I'll have to regroup and come up with a new plan once I get intel on the new location of that pair. It'll likely be months, not weeks." Kurapika's eyes scanned the room. It had been small and cramped, but it had been filled with warmth and hope the month he'd stayed there with Leorio. Now that he'd failed, the room felt suffocating. It was time to leave.

The air was heavy with anticipation. Leorio knew what would come next, but it was still too painful to admit that their well laid plans had failed. He thought back to the last time they had parted, how exhausted and broken the blonde had been after his dealings in Yorknew. Staring at the Kurta now, it was obvious that things had only gotten harder for him, that he'd sacrificed so much in his pursuit of the eyes. Leorio could see the uneasiness he carried, the weight of his past decisions bearing down on his small frame. Leorio could see the exhaustion, the dark circles under his eyes from using nen for too long. Leorio could see that Kurapika was on a dangerous path of self-destruction. Leorio could see all of this, but he could do nothing. It was a doctor's worst nightmare; knowing what was wrong with the patient but being unable to cure them. Kurapika's obsession with the eyes was an incurable disease and it was killing him.

The brunette had made the mistake of allowing himself to believe that he could heal Kurapika, that agreeing to go on this mission would make him see that he had friends who missed him, that he could convince him there were other things in life than finding the eyes. But the smaller man was a text book addict, he was either going to come to the conclusion himself that he needed help, or he was going to die from it. Leorio knew it was naive to think that he was important enough for Kurapika to choose him over this life; Kurapika couldn't even choose himself over this life, why would Leorio matter more? No, this was the Kurta's path until he decided it wasn't anymore, and there was nothing the brunette could do about it accept watch his best friend fall apart.

Leorio choked back a sob. "So… you'll be leaving soon then?" They both already knew the answer, asking was just a formality at this point.

"Yes, tonight if there's a flight. First thing tomorrow if not." His voice was hollow, defeated.

"Alright then. Let me know once you find out. If you're staying tonight we're having pizza. I'm not in the mood to cook." Leorio stood and left the room, uncertain if the blonde would tell him his plans or just slip out unnoticed.

An hour later the Kurta was gone. No goodbye was ever spoken.


	3. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Pika is my jam, but only because Leorio is there to support him.
> 
> If you want to get into my head for this chapter/their relationship in general, I suggest listening to "More Colors" by Kidswaste.

**Kurapika - April 4th - 22:**

There was a quiet knock on the door of the cabin signifying his stop was next. Kurapika gathered his few belongings, straightened his suit and fastened his tie. He placed a black hat on his small head and checked his watch again: _6:25 am_. There would be very few cabs available at this time, and the bus wouldn't run for another half hour. It was pleasant out, the storm long behind him, so he chose to walk and headed for the small apartment he rented from the elderly couple below him.

He reached the old building half an hour later, relieved to be back in the place he'd allowed to become home in as much as he would ever have one. His door opened with a loud creak: the house had settled more in the time he had been absent and he noted that his doors would need to be adjusted again. Closing the door behind him with a forceful shove, he dropped his belongings and headed straight for the shower. Once he had the chance to freshen up he headed to the kitchen, only to remember that there would be no food. It had been four months after all.

_'Four months, that means it's early April...'_

The task had so completely consumed him that he had failed to keep track of the months. There was really no need to other than to track the few important milestones and dates he bothered to observe: Kurta holidays, the anniversary of his clan's massacre, a certain tall loud mouth's birthday the month before. It wasn't surprising to him that he had completely forgotten that his own birthday would be coming up soon, or had possibly even just passed. He opened his cell phone and checked the date.

_'April 4th, so it's today.'_

His birthday was never something he made a fuss about. As a child, birthdays were celebrated in large feasts shared among the clan, surrounded by family: nothing he could do now would ever be able to recreate that joy. Instead, he usually acknowledged the day and then let it pass as if it were any other. But today wasn't just any birthday, it was his 22nd, a day that would have marked him eligible to marry and be recognized as an adult among the others. It would have granted him his own home and a position among the men; it was a day young children looked forward to. Kurapika turned and walked to the small cabinet he kept chained shut in the corner of his room. Removing his conjured chains, the doors swung open easily to reveal the eyes he had found so far. In that moment, he was back among his clan. He wanted to acknowledge the day for them, if not for himself. His decision made, he dressed and left for the market to buy the ingredients he'd need for a proper Kurta meal.

* * *

It had taken a couple hours, but the feast was finally finished. Kurapika set a plate for himself at the head of the small dining table. He moved it to the corner as well so that it placed his family's eyes at the other end. The blonde knew it was unorthodox, but he found comfort being surrounded by them again, even if it was only in a small way. The smells of eggs and vegetables filled the room, savory mixing with the buttery richness that wafted from the crust. He hadn't been able to find all of the proper seasoning at the local market as many were exclusive to the Lusko region, but he made do with what he found and the food was the closest to the traditional meals of his childhood he had tasted since the day he left. He knew his mother would be proud. His thoughts drifted to his parents and he spoke allowed to the jars set before him.

"I wish I knew which pair were yours, so that I could place you together again in a proper family burial plot. And I wish I knew which pair belonged to Pairo and his family, so I could do the same for them. I would bury all of you properly if I only knew how…"

Kurapika sighed, he _knew_ he was speaking to glass jars and not his clans people, but the illusion was still comforting. When no response came back, he found himself half wishing it had, and half glad that at least he wasn't mad enough to be hearing voices. Time was cruel – it made you forget. He was starting to forget their voices: the way his mother had said his name, his father's laugh. It had been too many years. Soon they'd be hazy memories, his mental image distorted through a decade of having no source material to reinforce it. It was inevitable, but it was still hard to accept, and he would do his best to keep their memories alive as long as he could. Rising to his feet, Kurapika addressed the group.

::"I am now of the age that I join you as a man and take my place among you. My hopes are your hopes, my pain is your pain, I am with you."::

So much of his culture was lost to him, and he found solace in the reciting the ceremonial words in his native tongue, a small piece of Kurta knowledge he had retained.

Feeling that the meal was properly concluded, he cleaned up the kitchen and placed the table back against the opposite wall where it belonged. He closed the doors to the small armoire and locked them back in place. Afternoon had slowly faded into evening, and the sun had long set. Kurapika had started to prepare for bed when he heard a sharp knock on the door. Without thought, his chains appeared wrapped about his hand, ready to act if needed. The blonde stalked to the door cautiously – he didn't have visitors, the only person who knew where he lived was Melody and she was back at the boss's mansion. Whoever was here was unexpected and entirely unwelcome. Another shark knock rang through, and Kurapika resolved to open the door fully prepared to attack. The door flew open to show a tall slender woman dressed in a parka and wool pants, clothing common to the area. Her accent was thick and matched that of his neighbors – she was either from the area, or a very good impersonator.

"Hello Mr. Zero, I have a package for you from Mrs. Sonata. It was sent with the utmost care and discretion."

Kurapika looked over the woman, still unsure of her intentions. She had known the proper title to use, but he felt the need to ensure she hadn't come about it through dark channels.

"The opera is canceled." He spoke to her, his chains still conjured in anticipation.

"What a shame," she replied without missing a step, "the fat lady didn't get a chance to sing."

Satisfied that the woman had been sent by Melody, or at least through one of her associates, he accepted the package with a curt nod. The woman flashed a smile and left, no more words needed.

The package may have been sent by Melody, but it was still very unexpected. She knew his address was confidential and would not have sent him something lightly. Whatever it held, he knew it was valuable. The timing was also suspect - she must have been holding onto it until he let her know he was returning home. He placed the package carefully at the table and examined it: no obvious opening was shown.

_'What did you send me…'_

Nen encrypted packages weren't knew to the Kurta, but they were only used in cases of extreme importance. Surely there must be confidential information on a strong lead: that was the only explanation. He summoned his Ten and placed both hands on the box. All at once the box rose from the table, fine cracks forming straight down the center of each face. As if a small explosion occurred at the center, all of the pieces pushed outwards a foot, then stayed frozen in this position. The contents at the middle were tightly wrapped in brown paper and twine. They hovered in midair before slowly lowering down to the surface. Once the parcel was free of the confines of the box, the pieces flew back towards the center, instantly locking into place and forming the impenetrable square once again. It floated down to the table and took its place beside the rest of the items. Pulling his aura back within himself, Kurapika sat before the package and unwrapped it. Placed on top was a small hand written note.

_Mr. Zero-_

_This arrived for you last week, hand delivered. The sender was quite discouraged to learn you were not here. I did not disclose your location, but agreed to send it to you on his behalf. I don't know how he came to possess this, but I imagine it came at a steep cost. I suggest you thank him personally._

_-Mrs. Sonata_

He was trembling now, a fine bead of sweat forming on his brow as he stared at the disturbing package before him. There was only one thing he imagined this could be, and he was terrified to learn just **_how_** it had come to be in his possession. Moments passed before he allowed himself to reach out and pull the twine undone. The brown paper fell lazily to either side, exposing the glass vile, a set of scarlet eyes encased within it. He had never felt such extreme depths of emotion, such complete turmoil in so short a time. Of course, he was ecstatic that another family member had been found and could be laid to rest, but he was also horrified that he had not been the one to claim them. He knew the measures he had gone to for the eyes - the crimes he'd committed, the acts of torture and bribery and trades he had made that gave away part of his soul in return. But it had always been **_his_** choice; **_his_** mission. This time someone else had been the one to get them, and it was certainly not through any easy means given that he himself had failed to procure this particular set. No, this had not been a simple transaction. Something had to be sacrificed for this pair, and he had not been the one to sacrifice it. Instead, someone close to him - someone he loved – had been the one to do it. Learning your entire family had been murdered, that your home had been desecrated was a pain so encompassing, so deep that it would likely not to be outdone in the Kurta's lifetime. Learning Leorio had gone back for the eyes, had put himself in danger, had risked his life for Kurapika a second time, the knowledge that he'd put another person he loved in danger, however, was a close second. His vision blurred, and he reached to his face only to find the sides wet with tears. The blond was surprised to find it there, as if the wetness hadn't come from himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but it was likely overdue.

The slender man pulled out his phone, ready to call the brunette. Messages from Basho and Melody were waiting already. He listened to each wish him well and acknowledge his birthday, deleting the messages as soon as they were done. He would not return their calls; he knew they didn't expect him to. There was a final message, this one from Leorio. A brief pang of sadness hit him when he realized the younger boys hadn't contacted him. They probably didn't have his contact information anymore as he changed it often and had never updated them. He had pushed them away to keep them safe, and that was better than a phone call. Reluctantly, he listened to the older man's voicemail.

"Hey Kurapika. I hope you get this message. I uh, well I hope you're okay – Melody told me you are, but she also said you may be off in another country following a lead but wasn't sure where or when you'd be back. It meant a lot to me that you called last month, I was sorry to have missed it. Anyway, I left her something, and she'll be sending it to you when you get home, if you aren't already home. I uh, I hope it helps. Be safe. Oh! And happy birthday, Pika."

Kurapika decided against his initial decision to call and thank Leorio tonight. He wanted to do it properly, in person. He would need time to put a plan together and right now he was too exhausted to do much more than place the newly acquired vessel among the others and drag himself to bed - it had been a very, **_very_** long day after all.


End file.
